


Naughty Elf

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Co-workers, Collaboration, College, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Christmas is a time of year everyone loves. Not for Betty Cooper. Betty Cooper works the holidays. Holidays are meant for glee but what happens when she has lost all her glee? Will the new santa turn this naughty elf into a golden star elfThis is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids. It is a Christmas one to begin with but we all could do with a little Christmas cheer right now.

Betty Cooper is a retail worker and a college student has lost her love for the holidays. She is getting her degree in arts and journalism. Betty Cooper loves being both creative and writing. 

She started to hate her course. She has lost all her inspiration. She is in a job she hates now working for two months as an elf. Her employee Geraldine Grundy hates her or has a massive crush on her. Her uniform was beyond inappropriate to be wearing around children.

Betty hated everyone who worked with her. Apparently she would have a new coming to be Santa this year. Betty knew it would he a 50 year old man that would try feel her up. She was already annoyed with him before she even met him. 

Betty was currently in the changing rooms getting changed into her uniform. She headed out where the new guy was setting up. Betty walked passed him and sat in the chair.

“Betty this is Jughead.” Their boss introduced them.

"Okay Grundy." Betty didn't care.

“Be nice to him.” She walked off.

"Like your ever nice to us. You probably want to fuck him." Betty muttered.

“Hi.” He smiled.

"Hey, let me officially welcome you to hell."

“Is it really that bad?”

"Grundy makes it hell and the parents we have to deal with. I have had so many kids pee on me. I hate Christmas. I'm Sugar Bee the elf." Betty rolled her eyes.

"My pay is shit. I used to love Christmas." Betty said. He didn’t say anything. "It's because I'm a woman. You would think other woman shouldn't put me in this." She span around.

Jughead nodded.

"You need padding up." Betty pulled the body pads out. "A tip hide food in it. We hardly gets break and I get hungry."

Jughead nodded again.

Betty walked up to him she helped him pad up."If you need me to sort out a parent say Sugar Cane we need more candy canes. If you need someone to sign for a death child call me over."

"Thank you. I hate arguments." Jughead blushed. 

"Tell me about it but you learn to win them especially with the Karren's." Betty laughed. Jughead smiled faintly. "There." Betty tugged on her red wig.

“Thanks.”

"No problem. Here sit down kids are starting to line up outside." She told him.  
“Okay.” Betty tugged a candy cane in his pocket and straightened up the fake beard. She then opened the door for the first kid. 

Jughead was nervous to start. He started out horrible but after the tenth kid he was doing well. By the end of his shift he got the hang of it. He was helping clean up and sanitize down when he saw Betty pull off the wig. Jughead didn't realise she was a beautiful blonde. He had always had a thing for blondes.

"I'm going for a drink. Want to join? I'm meeting my college friends."

“Sure.”

"Meet me in five. I need to get out of this awful costume and wash my face." Betty headed into the changing room. Jughead went to go get changed too.

They met five minutes later. She was in her jeans and a college hoodie. Jughead was wearing jeans, a thin tank top, flannel, and his leather jacket on.

"Come on Jughead. I need something strong. Especially because I need to finish my art project and my english paper."

Jughead nodded as they headed out. Betty just slid her way through the mass crowd. She rolled her eyes and even pushing her way through. Jughead apologised on her behalf.

They got outside and headed to their separate cars. They drove to the bar in between their colleges. They met up outside before heading in together.

"There's our naught elf on the shelf." Veronica Lodge, her friend teased.

“Hey V.” Betty hugged her.

"V, this is Jughead. My new Santa. Jughead this is Archie, Veronica, Kevin and Cheryl. Say hi so I can drink." Betty sat on the bar stool.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey." They all smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

"It's great to meet you. I finally have another guy in the group." Archie joked.

“I’m a guy.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You act more like the girls." Archie hugged him. Betty left the table to buy a round. 

“Still a guy, asshole.” Kevin said.

"Love you too Kev."

Jughead sat there nervously waiting for Betty to come back. Betty came back with a tray of beer. She sat next to Jughead. She then handed Jughead two beers. "That's for putting up with Grundy and the parents."

“Thank you.”

Betty shrugged at him.

“So... we’re going to be working together for the next few weeks. We should get to know each other.”

"Ask away Jughead." She looked at him.

“I don’t really know what to ask. Just tell me about yourself.”

"Well I'm single. My favourite flowers are sunflowers. My favourite colour is baby blue, like the pastel blue. I love to read. My favourite book is beloved. I love art and writing. I'm getting a degree in art and journalism. I would love to do crime journalism. I am really into crime and ghost hunting. Those videos are fun to watch. I come from a really small town. I hate the holidays now after being dumped on Christmas in front of all the family. I've lost my inspiration for my art and my writing. I've lost a part of myself trying to fit in to what people want me to be. I don't know who I truly am." Betty confessed. "That scares me." She added.

“I have a lot of baggage too.”

"Want to share?" Betty asked.

He shrugged. “Just not present parents. Basic daddy and mommy issues shit.”

"Snap. I have Mommy issues too. Drink up." Betty told him.

“My parents left me on a road trip for Christmas when I was 8. I was alone for days before they realized I was gone. I spent Christmas starving in the middle of nowhere in the freezing cold.” He said. “That’s why I hate Christmas.”

"You win. Christmas sucks. My mother is expecting me to bring a guy home." Betty rolled her eyes. 

"Dearest cousin, I suggested a holiday date or fake a date." Cheryl said.

“Maybe.” Betty said.

"That's a good idea." Kevin smiled.

“Where would I find a fake date?”

"The mall. One of your classes?" Veronica suggested. Betty just shrugged."I could do it. I'm alone this Christmas. My friends are going home to Toni's grandfather's for the holidays." Jughead suggested. "We both hate the holidays."

Betty laughed at him. "Seriously?" She asked.

“I don’t have anything better to do.” He shrugged.

"Fine. We'll be setting off on the 27th."

“Okay.”

"So how was work?" Archie asked. 

"A kid was sick. I nearly slapped a parent." Betty said.

“It was kind of funny.” Jughead said.

"Yeah because her pulling on my elf ears is so funny. Then wanting to see the manager because I wouldn't cut her kid to the front of the line."

“People are just weird.”

"Jughead was sat there laughing." Betty downed her drink.

"I was trying not to." He shrugged. Betty shrugged at him. 

"Tomorrow you can deal with them." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Luckily we only work nights and weekend. Thank god because we have college to attend to. Speaking of that hell. I have assignments."

“I’m graduating early next month.” Jughead said.

"Lucky bastard. I have another two years." Betty said.

“I was supposed to graduate in the spring but I’m ahead of my class.”

"See a man who knows what he's doing. That's sexy, listen up guys." Betty hugged her friends. Jughead laughed softly. "I'm off to slave away and cry myself to sleep because of stress."

“Stay and have fun.”

"You guys know I need to keep my perfect grades." Betty sighed.

“Two more hours then you can go.”

"Fine. I'm dancing and you Jughead are coming with. Especially if you're going to be my fake boyfriend for Christmas. Let's kill two birds with one stone. I need to know the new santa." She pulled Jughead to the dance floor.

“I can’t dance.”

"Tough. Shake your ass like all the girls do." The rest of her friends cheered him on.

He rolled his eyes.

Betty was on the dance floor dancing. She couldn't dance but she didn't care. Jughead liked that she didn't care and she lived in the moment. That gave him the confidence to join her. He came up behind her holding her waist. She smiled at him. Betty made him spin around. He pulled her in closer to him.

"So Mr Claus?"

“So?”

"Your elves. Which elf if the hard working?" She started doing the funky chicken. Jughead burst out laughing. Betty rolled her eyes. "Because I'm going to be very pissed if it's Ethel."

“Today was literally my first day. I don’t even know anyone else.”

"Perfect then you have to say me. Because tomorrow your working with Ethel." Betty wrapped her arms around him. Jughead nodded. "Dance Santa." She winked.

“I can’t dance.”

"Neither can I." Betty did a penguin waddle.

“What the hell are you doing.” He teased.

"Dancing." She smiled. "If you're going to tease me I can go? I don't normally like my colleagues."

“I’m just trying to joke around with you. I’ll stop. I’m getting a drink.” Betty stopped him. "I know you goofball."

“I’m just going to get a drink.” He walked off. Betty rolled her eyes. She decided to head home. “Where are you going B?” Veronica said.

"Home. I'm tired and work was exhausted."

“Without saying bye to everyone?” Betty nodded. "I have a headache." She yawned.

Betty felt like she had messed things up with a single word. This is why she hates the world around her. A single word messed up something good.

Veronica nodded as Betty left.

People are weird. They have different comfort zones. They have different life lessons and experiences. Yet she was here hating life. She was the naughty elf for hating life. Would that change in the future?


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Betty was back in her elf uniform. Only this time she was with Ethel. She hated working shifts with her. She was always bubble and trying to make her smile. Each time she did that, it was a step closer for a mini break down in the bathroom stall. Jughead hasn’t spoken to her in weeks. Work shifts were awkward. Betty figured that him coming to Christmas was over.

Ethel was currently talking about Jughead to her. She has a massive crush on him. “I’ve never seen someone so hot.” Ethel said.

"Fine we get it! Fuck go snog him." Betty walked out.

Ethel just sighed, she decided to kiss him. Take a leap. Jughead was setting up for his shift. Ethel tapped his shoulder. He turned around to have her kiss him.

“What are you doing?” He pulled away.

"Taking a chance." Ethel smiled.

“Ethel... we’re friends.”

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Jughead just quickly ran off. He felt terrible but he also felt really uncomfortable. He found Betty wrapping the presents for the kids. He just went to the changing room. He wanted to go home.

Betty saw him run out the corner of her eyes. She decided to check on him. She slipped into the men's changing room. She saw him getting out of his suit.

"Hey you okay?" Betty sat on the bench.

“No.” She slid closer to him. "Wants to talk?"

“No. I’m going home.”

"What happened? Please don't me be Mrs Claus." Betty stopped him from undoing the buttons.

“Ethel kissed me.” He whispered.

"Fuck... I didn't think she would do it. I made a snarky comment. She kept talking about how hot and sexy you were. I said fine we get it. Fuck go snog him. I didn't think she would do it. God I just wanted her to stop being so gleeful."

“You told her to kiss me?”

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted her to stop talking about how hot you are. I have eyes and I haven't had enough coffee to deal with her yet." Betty looked at him."I am so sorry. I didn't think she would do it."

“Why do you have such a problem with people being happy?”

"Jealously." Betty whispered. "Go home. I can be Mrs Claus. I have the spare costume in my locker."

“Jealousy?”

"Yeah. Every time I try be happy it gets ruined. I'm used to destroying my own happiness." Betty pulled the Santa hat onto her own head. Jughead nodded. "I should apologise to her." She pulled his Santa jacket on.

“Betty to be happy you have to let it happen on your own. You can’t take it from others.”

"I don't mean too Jughead. Forgive me?" Betty looked at him. “It’s whatever.” He shrugged. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He finished packing up his things.

"Wait." Betty hugged him. "Thank you. I get too in my head." Jughead just nodded. She pulled away to look at him. "If I call you in a mess its because of the parents."

“I’ll be back later if you really need my help. I just need a break.” Jughead told her. “Tell Ethel I’m sorry.” He added.

"I will do." Betty told him. Betty headed to her locker to get changed into the Mrs Claus costume. She headed out to see Ethel. She felt so bad. "Hey Ethel, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would actually kiss him. Jughead's burning up so I sent him home. He's sorry too."

"No I understand. We should hurry up and get in the Santa's Grotto." Ethel said. Betty nodded as they got to work. 

That day was the worst. All the kids where screaming for Santa. They had parents scream and yell at them. Luckily Betty and Ethel calmed them and they didn't call the manager. That day they managed their shift. They both felt exhausted. Betty wanted to apologise properly to Jughead so she went to Veronica's favourite bakery in New York. She got a cupcake and headed to his university. It turns out with a quick Instagram search she could find him. He lived in a small apartment with his roommates Sweet Pea and Fangs.

Betty knocked on his apartment door with the cupcakes in her hand. She was still in the Mrs Claus uniform. Jughead answered the door.

“Betty? How did you find where I live?”

"I have detective skills. I want to be one but I'm too far into my course to swap." Betty shrugged.

“Why are you here?”

"To apologise and drop of these. Also to kill you." She teased. Jughead didn’t say anything. "I'm joking." Betty handed him the treats.

“I know. Come in.” She headed in and sat down on the counter in the kitchen. Jughead opened up the cupcakes. He handed her one and started to eat one himself. “So...” He said.

"I felt bad."

“For what?”

"Being a bitch. I'm unhappy doesn't mean anyone else should be." Betty put some icing on his nose. Jughead nodded. "You better come in tomorrow. I need my Santa back."

“I will.”

"Good." She squeezed the cupcake in his face. “What was that for?” 

"So I can do this." Betty licked some off. "I wanted to do that when we were dancing." Jughead just looked at her. She winked at him. "If your going to hate Ethel for kissing you. Well you can hate me for doing that."

“I didn’t mind it.” Betty blushed at him. She tugged the hat off. “So... do you still need a fake boyfriend?”

"Yeah and some advice." Betty slipped the santa hat on top of his beanie.

“Advice on what?”

"If I found your apartment do you think I would make a good detective?" She asked.

“I guess so, yeah.”

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up. It's the first but of happiness he's seen in her eyes. 

Jughead nodded.

Betty nodded taking the cupcake off his face. Jughead went to go clean off his face. She followed him leaning against the door. He finished washing his face and turned around to look at her, running his hand through his hair.

"I think I'm going to do a list of crazy things." Betty checked him out.

“Like what?”

"Change my course to criminology. Apply to the police academy after I graduated. Have sex in Santa's grotto." She pulled him closer to her.

Jughead looked down at her. "I mean especially if you're going to be my fake boyfriend we should get to know one another. Plus I would love to see the look on my mother's face."

“Are you saying you think we should have sex?”

"Not unless you don't want too but friends with benefits and fake dating sounds fun. We should at least benefit out of this. You can see other people whilst we do it." Betty hitched her skirt up.

“Okay.” He agreed.

"I did cover your shift Mr Claus."

“I know.”

"I think you should thank me. I am your hardest working elf."Betty sat on the sink.

“How do you want me to thank you?”

"Well thinks Santa." She smirked. "You must name your elf."

“Yeah?”

Betty wrapped her legs around his. "Yes." She pulled out a candy cane to suck on it. Jughead just looked at her. "So Mr Claus, Juggie? What is my new elf name?"

"Naughty Elf." Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I'm so naughty Mr Claus punish me." Betty giggled. "Enough elfing around." He picked her up.

Betty giggled, holding onto him. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. He had no idea his friends walked in on them. Betty kissed him back.

"Jones finally getting some!" They cheered from the door. Jughead flipped them off as he carried Betty to his room.

They left to give them privacy. Jughead put Betty down before locking the door. "They would get along with my friends." Betty pulled him back.

"I love them but they just killed the mood." He laid her down kissing her.

“Yeah.” Betty decided to bring the mood back up. She pulled the dress up. She hated the costumes. "Now I'm in the mood." He smirked kissing her pelvis bone.

Betty pulled his face back up to kiss him. As they kissed Jughead carefully removed the costume. He saw how irrated her skin was with the Mrs Claus costume. He gently kissed all over her body. Betty pulled all his clothes off. They were naked kissing each others skin. Softly marking each others skin. Betty took a moment to admire his body. He blushed under her gaze. She smirked and kissed him. They kissed each other moving beneath the sheets. Jughead removed her bra teasing her nipples. Her moans filling the room. He kissed down her body.

"Juggie please. I want you."

Jughead smirked, grabbing a condom from his drawer. He opened it up. Betty just glanced around his room as he rolled it on. The second it was on he was on top of her. Betty liked that. She didn't have guys usually go on top of her. He kissed her as he pulled her legs up around his waist.

Betty let him take control. She felt completely safe with him. Jughead started off slowly kissing all the way down her body. He was waiting for permission as Betty uttered a simple yes. A yes that gave her the greatest pleasure of all. Jughead slid inside her walls as he pushed against her clit. Moans escaped her lips as he moved deeper.

He started off slow, moving deep inside her. It was perfect for Betty. She didn't have to fake it. He kissed her neck as he started to speed up. Betty moaned softly, tugging on his hair. That made Jughead moan. They both moved between each other. It was both slow and fast. Both lovingly and teasing. It was perfect to bring them to a slow climax.

When they finished Jughead pulled out to throw away the condom. Betty snuggled into his side. He smiled at her. Betty smiled back at him. She finally felt a glimmer of happiness. 

They just stayed in bed watching a movie. Jughead just held her. He's never been able just to hold a woman and watch a movie in bed. They've always wanted to up and leave. 

Things are changing. Happiness is occurring for both individuals but were going to be open to it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Shifts were the worst thing known to man. Betty Cooper always gets the busiest ones. It's been a few days since she's seen Jughead. Betty had officially swapped her college course over. Her professor has given her a year and a half of work to catch up on. She had promised to catch up on it in two months. They had an agreement and so she was only getting an hour asleep per night.

They only had a week left before they were shutting down for Christmas Day. Betty was working a shift alone with Jughead. She found him in the grotto sorting the boys and girls presents out into two separate bags. Betty hugged him behind in her elf costume. It was stripped stockings. A really short shirk with a cute top. She wore her own boots for comfort.

“Hey.” He smiled. She looked exhausted all she did was sat on his lap.“You okay?”

"Yep. It's my turn to sit on santas lap and nap before we open." Betty yawned. She sat on his lap hugging him. "You look exhausted." Betty just kissed him. She wanted him to shut up. Jughead kissed her back."I am exhausted but I've already caught up on 6 months of work. I did it."

“That’s good.”

"Yep. What's even better is that we have 20 minutes till we open." Betty hinted. They had Ethel and Veronica coming on shift. Grundy called them last night. They didn't know.

“Yeah?”

"Yep and I'm feeling like being a naughty elf." She slowly began grinding on him. "Also there's a party night at Archie's place." Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back slipping her hand up the costume. “I like you naughty.” He smirked.

"And I like fucking you in naughty places. We have to be fast." She sucked a hickey to his neck. "Or we could do it on the rooftop tonight?"

“Or both?”

"I like that idea. We have a good arrangement Jones." Betty cradled his lap pulling her panties down quickly. 

Jughead unbuckled his belt. He knew they had to be fast. So they didn't waste time. Betty was on the pill and she pulled out a condom from her bra. She slipped it on him. They began thrusting into each other as they talked.

"So you're coming home with me." She moaned.

“Yeah.” He groaned.

"Are you ready for that? I mean friends with benefits is one thing." She moved his hands to her breasts.

“It’s just for a few days.”

"But we need to be realistic. My brother will be there. He's fbi and can smell out liars." Betty moaned.

“I’m a good liar. Plus we’re already fucking. It’s easy to be affectionate.”

"True but we know a little about each other. We need a back story." She held the thrown.

“Okay.”

Betty moaned softly turning to look at him. "So tell me Juggie? What do you want your back story to be?" She just kissed his hands as he thought.

“I don’t know.”

"How about we met last Christmas working? You kept trying to flirt with me but at the time I was with Chuck." Betty stopped thrusting into him.

“Okay.” He held her hips.

"You encourage me to do what I dream. Our first date was at the ball drop."

“And we’ve been together since.”

"I like that are you good with photoshop?" Betty asked.

“For what?”

"To edit photos. My mother will want to see them. Plus we can take a few tonight." She uttered.

“I’m pretty good with it. I used it for my photography classes.”

"Perfect that's what we'll do before the party." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back to get her to stop talking. She deepened the kiss moaning. They heard the door handle shake as they pulled away quickly. Jughead sighed.

"No." Betty pouted.

“No ones in yet. We can hide in the office.”

"Thank god." She smiled.

They quickly got up and ran to the office. Jughead sat her on thee table. Luckily Grundy wasn't in today. She wrapped her legs around him. They quickly got back into a good rhythm. Betty moaned as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Jughead smiled at her. He moved to kiss her neck.

“Fuck. Juggie you feel so good.” She moaned.

"I like making you feel good Betts."

Betty smiled at him as they pushed each other to their climax. They had to open the grotto in five minutes. They pulled away to clean themselves up. Betty pulled out concealer to cover their hickeys. Once they were presentable they headed back out. Waiting for them was Veronica and Ethel. 

“Hey.” Betty said.

"You're never this late." Ethel said.

"Sorry me and Juggie got a coffee before work. We went to the one with no Christmas decorations up." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

Veronica gave her a look. She knew she was laying. "Anyway today I'm inside the grotto with Santa. Ethel and Veronica you're outside watching everything. I'm running around keeping presents stocked and taking the photos." Betty told them.

“B, a quick word?” Veronica said.

"Sure, I need to put the signs up for the shops anyway to make sure their lines don't mix with the grotto one."

Betty followed her. 

“Did you fuck Jughead?” Betty blushed at her. “His hair was a fucking mess and he had a big smug grin on his face.”

"What he is a good lay?" Betty smiled at her friend. "He is helping me out."

"Finally you're getting fucked." Veronica teased. Betty rolled her eyes. She looked over to him, he waved at her. “Be careful B. Stuff like this doesn’t end well.”

"He's a good guy. I will." She headed back to him. Betty hugged Jughead. "You okay?" He asked.

"She's just being a good friend. We should head inside the kids are here."

“Okay.”

That day the shift went smoothly. Betty was exhausted. She knew she needed to sleep before the party night. Jughead was driving her home.

“Wake up sleepyhead.” He teased.

"Shut up." Betty giggled, sleepily. "I've official changed course. I'm becoming a detective."

“I’m proud of you.”

Betty smiled at him. "At least someone is." She hugged him as they got out the car.

“Goodnight Betts.”

"Come inside. We have the party tonight." Betty yawned.

“You need sleep.”

"Come inside?" She continued to yawn.

“Not when you’re tired.”

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I have a class so I might see you for coffee? Then we could do the photoshoot?"

"Of course. How about after your class? We've got the day off." Jughead suggested. "Perfect." Betty headed inside. Jughead knew she would be asleep in the matter of minutes. Jughead smiled to himself before getting back into his car.

_____ 

The following day Jughead decided to get Betty to head to the Christmas market. He normally hated it but all his friends were going. They were meeting up there. Betty was reluctant as she hadn't been to one since Chuck dumped her. She knew it would be fun with Jughead there.

She was fully rested feeling better. "Is Jughead wearing a santa hat outside work?" Betty tugged on it. Jughead turned around with his friends. “Maybe.”

"I thought you hate Christmas."

“I do.”

"Sure." Betty sipped her peppermint hot chocolate. She passed him it to try. "T that's the girl we court Jughead with." Sweet Pea said.

"I fucking missed that!"

"Miss what?" Jughead asked before introducing Betty. "You getting caught with a hook up." Toni smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I would say I'm a pretty great fuck buddy. Right Jug?" Betty smirked at his friends. "Also I wouldn't take your siblings to our grotto." She added.

"Stop giving them the information they want." Jughead hugged her. "We have Christmas shopping to do. Especially if I'm going to yours for the holidays."

“You’re going home with her?!”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

"But we're not getting my mother anything." Betty said. "I'm the gift and I'm playing the broke student card."

"Why?" Fangs asked.

“Betty needs a fake boyfriend.” Jughead said.

"You say it like I am desperate. Reality is I got dumped last year on Christmas in front of my family. My mother is trying to set me up with a guy. I'm showing up with Jughead and not telling her he's coming. I'm making her life hell."

"I mean you are desperate." Sweet Pea said. Betty just flipped his friends off. "I like her." Toni and Fangs said in unison.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He just took Betty to the stalls. They would meet back in two hours for food.

“Ignore my friends. They’re annoying and sick of me being lonely.” Jughead laughed.

"You've met mine. They're the same. I like them." Betty held his hand. Jughead nodded. "Thank you for making me sleep."

"You needed it. Don't burn yourself out." He moved her hair out her eyes. “I know.” Jughead kissed her head. "Come on naughty elf." She smiled at him. 

They went around looking for stuff to buy. They found some cute things that were in their price range. Betty kept running her finger tips up Jughead's arm.

"Betts?" Jughead smiled, he did the same to her. 

"I know we hate Christmas but I really do miss buying ingredients to make a ginger bread house and go on the ferris wheel to see all the lights lit up in New York." She confessed.

“Then we can do that.”

Betty smiled excitedly. They headed to the ferris wheel. In the line Betty felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her ex Chuck.

“Chuck?” 

“Hey Betty.”

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked.

"I'm here with Polly before we head home to yours for the holidays."

“What?” Betty said.

"Me and Polly are dating. We have been for a year." Chuck smiled. Polly, Betty's sister came up behind them.

“Well this is my boyfriend, Jughead.” Betty said, holding Jughead’s arm.

"Wait, sis you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?!" Polly squealed.

“Neither did you Pol.”

"Well we thought you would be upset." She looked at her sister.

“I moved on awhile ago. I found Jughead.”

"How?" Chuck was jealous. Betty looked at Jughead lovingly. "You're the romantic baby care to explain." Betty teased.

“We worked in the mall together with all the Christmas stuff. We met last year when it was my first year doing it. I had a huge crush on her so I asked her out. We spent the rest of the Christmas break getting to know each other and we’ve been in love ever since.” Jughead smiled at her.

"Our first date was at New Years eve." Betty smiled. "He got me the a bouquet of candy canes." He kissed her cheek. "Baby we should leave. We have to get to work." Betty lied.

“Okay.”

They quickly made an escape. Betty ended up breaking down. Jughead hugged her. They were in his car. She held him tightly.

“Are you okay?”

"My fucking sister? That means the night we broke up they were fucking." She hid her face.

“He looked jealous... We can just make him jealous Betts.”

"I don't care him. I care that my sister betrayed me." Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded. Betty just kissed him. "You make a good boyfriend." He kissed her back as Betty cradled his lap. He deepened the kiss. She pulled her skirt up as she started to undo his pants. She just wanted to feel him.

"Betts we're in my car."

“Shut up and fuck me. I need you.” She kissed him.

"In your bed." Jughead smiled.

“Now Juggie.”

"In the fun house?"

“There’s kids there Jug.”

"True. Fine lets drive somewhere secluded." Jughead smiled.

“Fine.”

They drove to an abandoned storage unit. Jughead pulled the seats down. They parked in the back of the parking lot. They climbed into the back seat. Betty pulled his under down. She was hungry for him and hopped on him. Jughead ripped her underwear. She slid down on him before starting to bouncy on him quickly. He held her hips to help her get positioned.

Jughead kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her letting her take control. He knew she needed to be in control. She bounced quickly trying to over power her emotions with pleasure. They kissed heatedly. Each time they had sex it was filled with heat and pleasure. They needed one another and it was exactly what they needed.

Jughead loved kissing her. He couldn’t get enough of her mouth. They both loved kissing one another. They always kissed each other until they couldn't breath any more.

"Fuck Betts." Jughead moaned. Betty smirked at him. She slowed down so Jughead could catch his breath. Jughead cupped her cheeks as they kissed. "Thank you." She whispered, biting his lip.

He just kissed her. They kept at a steady pace until they climaxed together. Jughead just held her as they kissed. 

He understood why she needed support over the holidays. He would be there for her. He didn't have to be but he wanted to be. He had no idea why but he was going to bee her rock. Maybe deep down he was starting to like her but he knew this was just for the holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale is a small town. Jughead never expected to be back here. He never realised they were from the same town. It was starting to make sense why she has this big pressure. She was from the Northside of town.

Betty spent the whole car ride doing college work. She had caught up but she had burnt herself out. Her professor was surprised by her determination. She was now on track to graduate in two years with her class.

"I feel sick." Betty whispered.

“It’s going to be okay.” Jughead said.

"Promise me?" Betty held his hand.

“I promise.”

"I want to make them all know I'm not that perfect little girl." She looked at him.

"Betts, you are perfect the way you are." He cupped his face. Betty smiled at him. 

They held each other's hands heading inside. Alice came to the door to greet them. “Hey mom.” Betty hugged her. “I want you to meet my boyfriend Jughead.”

"You didn't tell me you were seeing someone." Alice glared at him.

“We didn’t know if it was serious. But it is and I love him. We’ve been together for a year now.”

"Well you've lost Chuck." She closed the door on them. Betty opened the door. “Why would it matter? Chuck is with Polly.”

"Chuck is proposing." Alice smiled.

“Whatever. Me and Jug are going to my room.”

Jughead followed Betty upstairs. Chuck and Polly followed after them. Betty wanted to make them jealous. She kissed Jughead pulling him into her room. Jughead kissed her back immediately. She jumped up on him. They moved to the bed as Polly walked in. She was pregnant and wanted to tell her sister. They pulled away and Betty sighed.

"Stop fucking! I have news!"

“Can you learn how to knock?”

"Not until you learn how to use a lock." Polly sat down with Chuck. Betty rolled her eyes. Jughead just held her. "We're pregnant!"

"Congratulations." She rolled her eyes. "Let's hope you teach your child not to cheat."

"You don't have to be a bitch." Polly snapped.

“Yes I do!”

"Just because Chuck is happier with me!" She flipped her off. Betty slammed the door shut. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked.

"Perfectly fine. You're here." She hugged him. "Kiss me." Jughead leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back. "This is fake. I don't date Juggie. After last year as well."

“I know it’s fake.”

"Good. Dating sucks." Betty hugged him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Betty! Ice skating come on!" Betty turned to look at Jughead. "Go I need to call my friends." He told her.

Betty headed out as Jughead faced timed his friends. He was falling for her and he needed advice.

“I need help.” He sighed.

"We told you, just tell her."

"I can't tell her." Jughead looked out the window. 

"Because you are just fucking?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Exactly."

"Then tell her you can't do it." Fangs shrugged.

"You need to think about your happiness." Toni smiled. 

"I can't let her down." Jughead said. He had made a commitment to her. He needed to see it through. She needed all the support she could get. Luckily Christmas eve was tomorrow. “I don’t know... I’ll give it a couple more days.” He added.

"Perfect."

All ice skating Betty held Jughead close. Everything Polly and Chuck did, Betty upped them. She felt a rage inside her. Jughead played along but he was scaling it back.

The second they got back they headed to her room. They settled in for the night. She didn't sleep she stayed up all night studying.

Christmas eve Betty took them to Greendale. She wanted to escape them. They wasted the day just in a diner reading. Yet midnight struck. They had to head back to Betty’s family’s house. Betty had a present for him. She had gotten him a camera she had found in a thrift store. They went up to Betty’s room to get ready for bed.

"Juggie." Betty handed him the box."Merry Christmas."

She sat down as he opened it. It was a full camera set he's been after for years. Betty found it hidden in the thrift store as she was looking for some graphic tops.

"Betty? Seriously?" He kissed her. “Yeah.” She smiled. 

“Thank you so much Betts.”

"What are friends for?" Betty yawned. "Just remember me when your famous." She crawled in the bed.

Jughead hugged her. He had gotten her a gift too. It was a small police badge charm with her nickname on it he calls her. He had gotten Toni to make it as she makes all her own jewellery. He handed the little box to her.

Betty opened it and cried. He believed in her. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always." Jughead held her.

The couple fell asleep holding one another. They slept soundly until the following day they awoke. Avoiding going downstairs they put a Christmas movie on. However, Chuck and Polly walked in. Jughead saw the look in Betty's eyes. She was hurt and wasn't over her ex. He knew in that moment he couldn't do it.

“Betty can we talk?” Jughead said.

"Happily." Betty turned to him.

“I think I should go home.”

"No, it's Christmas." She held him.

“I just don’t think it’s really my place to be here. I wanted to help you and be a good friend but that this point I’m just being used. I should go.”

"Please Juggie. I didn't mean too, I'm sorry." Betty teared up. "Betts, I'm going to go. Merry Christmas." Jughead grabbed his shoes.

They took his car so he could just leave. He went up to her room to get his things. Betty just grabbed her coat as she head out the house. She hated Christmas truly. Everyone she cares about leaves her on Christmas.

She watched Jughead leave, letting herself cry. Charles came out and sat with her. He hugged his little sister. "It happened again, didn't it?" Betty nodded.

“Maybe you’re just bad at picking good guys.” He teased.

"No, he's a good guy. I'm just bad at moving on." She hid her face.

“Still not over Chuck?”

"I am. I'm not over him picking my sister to move on with. I wanted to prove that I'm okay with it. Yet all I did was drive a good friend away." Betty looked down at the necklace he gave her.

"Life is a tricky thing my dear sister. Things happen in life for a reason. The timing isn't right that's all." Charles reassured her.

"Timing sucks." Betty laughed coldly.

“So what about Jughead? Don’t you love him?”

"I don't know. All we ever did was work and have sex. We don't really know anything about each other. All I know is that he's pretty amazing but will never see me again." Betty sighed.

“What? I thought you two dated for a year?”

"We've known each other for a month." She hugged her legs.

“Then why was he here as your boyfriend? You definitely fooled me. He looks in love with you.”

"Well mother was trying to set me up with someone. But apparently that didn't matter because she heard about Chuck's proposal. I know that he's a good artist. That he's faced trauma and he's from here. I know that his friend our like mine. He's funny and lovingly but most of all supportive." Betty smiled.

“And you don’t have feelings for him?”

"I don't know Charles. I know that he's supportive of me and I've been burning myself out. He's been making me take breaks." Betty threw a rock.

He nodded.

"He deserves better than me. He deserves Ethel."

"You deserve him. You just don't know it yet." Charles held her. 

Betty nodded, rubbing the necklace.

Sometimes timings can be wrong. Sometimes it takes awhile to figure things out. Yet things weren't as they seemed. Timing is one thing but opening up your heart is another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

5 years later-

Betty Cooper achieved her dream. She spent two years in officer uniform before she became a detective. Betty lived alone in a small apartment in New York. All her friends now spread across the globe.

She didn’t have much time to spend with friends. She still stayed in touch with them but she was always busy. She still didn't date either. She hasn’t been with anyone since Jughead.

She was reading over the new case files. Betty was reading about a break in with a famous photographer. His new collection had been stolen.

Copies of his work were being sold online by the person who stole them. She was tasked to track them down. She was meeting with the photographer today. Betty was in the meeting room waiting for him. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. Betty looked up to see Jughead Jones, standing right in front of her. She nervously played with her badge. She pulled the chair out for him. “Hi...” he said.

"Please sit down Mr Jones." Betty whispered. He sat down in front of her. "So Jughead you made it." She smiled.

He nodded.

"Now I have to find them."

“Someone broke into my apartment. That’s how they got everything.”

"Do you have CTTV? Has someone done a sweep? I've already started tracking the IP address. I will throw their ass in jail for stealing your work." Betty glared.

“I’ve had people come in to look for any evidence but they couldn’t find anything.”

"Juggie they're not me. Come on we're going." Betty pulled her jacket on.

“Okay.”

Jughead followed her to her work care. She got the evidence bags and gloves. She headed to his apartment she had her mind set. They picked the lock. Betty dusted for prints, they were wearing gloves. She was shocked she couldn’t find anything. 

“They didn’t just steal the photos too. They stole my camera and all the money in my safe.”

"How could they?" Betty asked. "Have you made any enemies?"

“Not that I know of.”

"Juggie think." She held his hand.

“I have no idea.”

"Baby." Betty slipped up. "Sorry... we weren't even together. Do you know your competition?"

“No.”

"Okay. I'll do some research. I'll leave you alone now until I contact you." Betty sighed. "And I suggested you get CTTV."

Jughead nodded.

"Good. I'll message you with updates." She squeezed his hand.

"Stay for a drink?"

“Sure.”

Betty sat on the sofa. She put her weapon on the table pulling her jacket off. Each time she sat down her gun dug into her. Jughead poured them both a drink. Betty thanked him. "So what's your favourite piece?" She asked. Jughead showed her a piece. It was from the Christmas market upon the ferris wheel. He has a shot of the whole city lit up.

“Wow.”

"I took it last Christmas. I couldn't help but think about you once it was taken." Jughead shrugged.

"I hate Christmas. Everyone I care about leaves me on Christmas. But that makes me miss Christmas." Betty confessed.

"Well your a tough person to be around." He admitted.

"I know." She sighed.

“It was hard being with you that week.”

"And it was hard not having you in my life." Betty shot back. "But I've changed Juggie. I actually want happiness. I want to be around people I care about. It's hard because everyone is chasing their dreams. Now its october. Christmas is upon us. It's like I'm the grinch."

“Betty that whole week you literally only used me for sex and to make Chuck mad. It was like I wasn’t even a person.”

"I fucked up. The moment you left Jughead is the moment I realized how much you meant to me. I talked to Charles and he made it so worse. I knew I messed up. I didn't want to feel. I didn't care about Chuck. I just wanted respect from my mother and Polly. I know if I can't have respect for myself they will never give me it. I haven't been back for Christmas since. I work on Christmas." Betty looked at him.

He didn’t say anything.

"I will get your work back for you. I promise and then you don't have to see the mistake you made. God I really am naughty elf but not in the good way."

“I never said I didn’t want to see you again.”

"But I made you feel like shit. That's an awful feeling. I'm a bad person." Betty teared up.

“You’re not.” She leaned up to cup his cheeks. She ignored what he said. She felt like one. She never meant to make him feel like how her family makes her feel. "I'm so sorry." Betty whispered.

“It’s okay.”

She just rubbed his cheeks. She misses the touch of his skin. Jughead glanced at her lips. "I miss you. That's crazy to me. We knew each other for a month." Betty moved closer to him.

“Yeah.”

"I really missed you. I slept in your top I stole." She whispered.

“Really?”

Betty nodded. She showed him a picture of her in it. She was surrounded by books as she hung off the bed screaming. Kevin took that photo two years ago. 

Jughead just smiled faintly. "It reminded me to sleep and take a break. I haven't had a holiday in 5 years." Betty shivered.

He just nodded.

Betty stopped talking. She realised she was rambling. Jughead just pulled away from her before he made a fool of himself. She sighed softly pulling her jacket back on. Betty decided to be the fool for a change.

Jughead just poured himself another drink. Betty never drank on the job. She was drinking water. She tapped him on the shoulder. “What?” He turned to look at her. Betty stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around him. She quickly leaned in and kissed him. She knew this was unprofessional but she didn't care.

“What are you doing?” He whispered.

"Taking a leap and hoping you will jump too."

“Betts this isn’t a good idea.” Betty quickly pulled away. “We need to keep this professional.”

"I'm so sorry... I'll go." She quickly pulled her gun back on her. She was trying not to cry. Jughead sighed. “Fuck it.” He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Betty was shocked as she grabbed onto herself steadying herself. She moaned softly into the kiss. Jughead deepened the kiss. She hopped up onto the counter not pulling apart. He stood in between her legs. He felt her hands run through his hair. He groaned softly into the kiss.

"I missed this." Betty pulled away for air.

“Me too.” He smiled faintly.

"Forgive me? I promise I have changed. Let me proved that to you." Jughead nodded. Betty smiled at him. "I'm making you get a better security system." She smirked.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. I will install it myself if I have too." Betty giggled. "But I do have to get back to work." She pouted.

“So... I’ll see you in a few days then.”

"With the news of who stole from you." Betty held him.

“That’s if you find it by then.”

"Don't underestimate me Jones." She kissed him one last time.

“I’m not.”

"Give me three days. I'll get them." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

All he did was kiss her. He knew his work was gone forever. Yet all it took was for Betty to contact a few of the sellers. Track the IP address down to arrest the man who did it. Betty didn't want to tell Jughead who did it. She tracked them down to someone blood related, his own father. Betty only knew that his mother and sister left and his father abandoned him on Christmas. She had lied to him and told him it was just a random guy.

Jughead was just happy to get his work back. It was heading to auction. He had decided to buy a studio to keep all of his work instead of at his apartment. He was currently looking at a few with Betty. He wanted her opinion on security.

They found one close to his apartment that they both liked.

"It's perfect." Jughead hugged her.

“I’ll help you get the proper security.” She smiled.

"Good." He rested his head on her shoulder. Betty smiled at him. 

They had kissed a couple times but they’ve just been working on their friendship. They weren’t anything more yet. They needed to go slow. They were still keeping secrets between each other.

“I’ll put in an offer for it.” Jughead said. “I should probably get home. I have to sort some stuff out.”

"Go, I have to call in at work. I got a murder case last night. It's horrible, it's giving me nightmares." Betty confessed.

Jughead nodded. Betty hugged him as he hugged her back. "Try sleep. You look tired." He rubbed her cheeks.

“I will.” 

“If you wake up with nightmares, call me. We can talk until you fall asleep again.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled softly at him. No one has ever offered her that before. She thanked him before rushing off to the office.

Jughead just headed home. He made an offer immediately. For the rest of the day he edited his magazine work. It was a pretty uneventful day. Until that night on midnight his phone rang. He answered it to Betty crying and hyperventilating.

“Betts? What’s wrong?”

"The nightmares."

“It was just a dream Betts... talk to me. It’s okay.”

"It felt real Juggie. I felt the person cover to me and stab me repeatedly before he carved my heart out." Betty sobbed.

“Betty you’re safe. Everything is okay.”

"I know but it felt so real." She whispered. "I try leave these cases at work but they're just haunting. She has similar features to me."

“Maybe you need a break from work.”

"I've needed one for years but my boss just keeps throwing cases at me." She sighed.

"Betts book a holiday off. Come with me to Spain with the others. We booked it last year." Jughead smiled.

“Fine... okay. I will.”

"Good. You can share my apartment." He told her. He requested a face time as she accepted.

“How long are we staying?”

"Two weeks but I just remembered its Hawaii not Spain. Its warmer in Hawaii." Jughead blushed.

"I've never been." Betty touched her camera. She was gently rubbing her camera as if she was rubbing his cheek.

“It’ll be fun.”

"Yeah. Seeing you in speedos." She giggled.

"I'm going to have to get you matching ones with the guys.

“Yeah not happening.” He laughed.

"It so is." Betty smiled.

“Nope.” Betty pouted at him. “Dont pout at me.”

"How about if I get us making ones?" She suggested instead.

“Why would we have to match?”

"Because I want at least one embarrassing photo." Betty pouted.

“Fine.”

Betty squealed happily. "You're the best Juggie. I wish we hadn't missed time together." She uttered, sleepily.

“You should get some sleep Betts.”

"You're so handsome." Betty whispered, as she fell asleep on the phone with him. She was that exhausted as she just passed out. He smiled to himself as headed back to bed.

The following morning he met up with his friends to tell them about Betty joining them for their Christmas trip away. They were shocked that he invited her.

"Why?" Toni asked.

“We’re friends again.”

"Until your not." Fangs smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"That you will end up dating each other. She sound likes she's changed." Sweet Pea added. 

"She has." Jughead smiled.

“Dont let her hurt you again Jug.” Toni said. 

“We’re just friends. I won’t.”

"But you seem like you're more than that."

“It’s not.”

Toni rolled her eyes. Jughead looked at his phone. He had a messaged from her. She thanked him and told him to expect a delivery.

J: a delivery?

B: I bought you a thank you gift x

J: you really didn’t have to.

B: I haven't slept in ages Juggie. I really did. It's only a underwater camera. Nothing fancy.

J: Betty you really didn’t have to.

B: enjoy it x.

J: thank you.

B: no problem baby.  
B: shit sorry.

Jughead just sighed.

B: it slipped.

J: it’s okay.

B: I'll see you in a few days for lunch?

J: yeah sure.

B: perfect x.

Jughead looked at his friends. They were right. He needed to take things slow. That's exactly what he needed. 

Deep down Betty would too but she wanted him. Time would show how they truly felt. It's just going to be a slow process. Some are going to have to pause how fast they go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The Christmas season was upon them and Betty Cooper had finally solved the murder. She couldn't wait for the break. Betty had packed presents for everyone. For the first time in years she was finally happy for the holidays. 

She was excited to spend it with Jughead. She had spent the night with him. They were still taking things slow. All they did was watch a movie the night before.

She was currently waking him up with breakfast in bed before they left. "Jug." Betty smiled.

“Hey.” He mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up."

“I’m up.” Betty just cradled his lap tickling him. He laughed softly. "Get up." She smiled.

“I am up.”

"We have the beach to get too." She ran her hands through his hair. "I need to lay down and do nothing. I cracked a serial killer case."

“We’re meeting everyone at the airport in two hours.”

"So we have time?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty snuggled into his side. She was playing with his hands. Jughead smiled at her. "I'm excited."

“Me too.”

Betty jumped up. "I'm wearing a swimsuit so I can jump into the pool straight away." Betty showed him the blue one.

“It’s a really long flight.” He laughed softly.

"So?"

“You’ll probably be tired when we get there.”

"Fine." Betty pouted at him. "But I'm pushing you in the pool." She smirked.

"Not before I push you in." He wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled at him. He held her close as he began falling asleep again. "Wake up!" Betty tickled him again.

"Betts!" Jughead yawned.

“Stay up Juggie.” 

“I’m tired.”

"I can make you wide awake." She held him.

“How?” Betty squirted water on him. She hid a water gun last night to do it. "That's how."

“Seriously Betts?!”

"What? It was that or kiss you. I think you wanted this." She winked.

“I’d rather kiss you.”

"Then kiss me. I won't spray you. I'll let you sleep on my shoulders." Betty smiled.

Jughead glanced at her lips. Betty moved closer to him. Jughead held her face. He leaned in to kiss her softly. She smiled into the kiss. Her hands slipping through his hair. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Betty wrapped her legs around him. He moved his arms to wrap around her waist. They just stood static kissing one another. After a little bit Jughead pulled away.

"We should get ready." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.”

They changed quickly before heading out. The traffic wasn't as bad as they thought. They just read in the taxi. They got to the airport to wait for Jughead’s friends to get there. Jughead was avoiding talking about the kiss.

He still wanted to take it slow. He just couldn't resist her lips. He needed to keep himself under control. She was pressed up against him asleep when he focused back on his book. 

Thankfully he managed that. The flight landed as he woke her. He couldn’t sleep much on the flight even though it was a long one. He read the whole time, losing track of time. She woke up and they headed off the plane.

In the airport Betty was so excited. She wrapped her arms around him. Jughead just smiled faintly. "I'm so excited. You can smell the sea air." She smiled.

“Did Toni show you the pictures of where we’re staying?”

"Nope." Betty pulled his sunglasses down on his head.

“Then I guess you’ll just have to surprised.”  
Betty pouted at him. "Betts, how many times don't pout at me?" Betty just laughed, hugging him. Jughead held her close. He picked her up spinning her around.

Once everyone got their bags they headed out of the airport. They had to take two separate taxi's there. Once they all got there Betty was so excited just looking at the outside. They rented a big house for them all to share for the next two weeks.

She gasped seeing the house. She turned to Jughead. Jughead smiled at her. Betty glanced at his lips. She felt a need to kiss him. The problem was they hadn't talked about the kiss earlier that day. She decided not to kiss him, not wanting to ruin what they've built back up.

They all headed inside. Betty did what she told Jughead. She stripped off jumping in the pool. He followed after her, standing by the pool.

"Join me?" Betty smiled.

“Let me go get changed into my swimsuit. I’ll be right out.”

"Hurry!" She smiled.

Jughead ran inside to get changed. He came back out five minutes later. He saw Betty just floating. He jumped in right next to her. Betty wrapped her arms around him. She just held him.

"Thank you." She wrapped her legs around him.

“For what?”

"Finally letting me in again. I thought I never had a chance." Betty teared up.

“I’m trying.”

"I never meant to hurt you. I was pushing you away because deep down I had feelings for you." Jughead didn’t say anything. "It was wrong. I know that now more than anything. You were really saving me and I didn't know."

Jughead nodded.

Betty rested her head on his chest. He held her. She just kissed his cheek. Jughead’s friends came out to swim with them. Betty swam off of Jughead. He watched her interact with Toni.

Jughead just swam over to the side where his friends were. He talked to them trying to forget what Betty said. Thankfully she stayed with Toni all day. They went on a hike at tea time.

The next day Betty made breakfast for everyone. Jughead wasn’t waking up. Betty went to wake him up. He was all wrapped up in the blanket fast asleep.

She crawled in bed with him hugging him. He didn’t wake up. She had cold hands laying them on his chest. She pressed small kisses to his chest as well. He slowly woke up.

“Hey.”

"Morning handsome." Betty smiled.

"I made breakfast but we could just stay here and enjoy the view." She suggested.

“I’m hungry.”

Betty smirked at him. She pulled a plate of food up to him. “Thank you.” Betty shrugged. "I was up at 5am." She blushed.

“Why?”

"I went for a run for half an hour. Everyone was asleep and I wanted too. Also I wake up 5am for the past 5 years." Betty pulled her hair down.

Jughead nodded.

"And you sleep a lot." She teased.

“Yep. I’m a night owl though.”

"I just don't sleep." Betty admitted. Jughead nodded. "I'll leave you to wake up." 

“You can stay if you want.” Betty sat back down. She was in her shorts and swim suit bra. Jughead smiled at her. "It feels weird doing nothing." She held him.

“What do you mean?”

"I'm always busy. Now I'm just sat." Betty took some of his toast. 

“You need to learn how to relax.”

"We should go on a walk together." She added.

"That would be good. I need to do some photography." He smiled.

“Okay.”

They ate their breakfast before heading out. They spent the morning exploring before finding a perfect location. Jughead challenging Betty to sit still on the sand for more than five minutes. 

Jughead was taking pictures of everything. He was taking photos of her. He captured every moment that it took her to fully embrace to be calm.

A lady came up to Jughead. She was flirting with him. Betty headed up to them. She held him kissing his cheek. The lady apologized and walked away.

"Betts?"

“Yeah?”

"That was mean." He span around to look at her.

“What was?” She teased. 

“It’s not funny Betty.”

"Fine. I am sorry but you can't just kiss me and flirt with another woman." Jughead sighed at her. "Fine, I'm sorry. Strictly friends." Betty sat back down.

“I can’t let myself be hurt by you again.”

"I'm trying to prove to you Juggie. I was a stupid girl." She hugged her knees.

“I was falling in love with you Betty. You didn’t even care.”

"I did care! I did, I was falling in love with you two! But I was jealous. I wanted to settle down. I wanted to have security. I guess its a good thing your keeping away from me. I lie to you too."

"Lie to me?" Jughead whispered.

"To protect you! You're father stole your work! God I fuck up all the time!" Betty screamed.

“How could you not tell me?!”

"Because I arrested him! I wanted to keep you away from him! I saw his records! How he hurt you! I wanted to hold you close and protect you from everything!" She stood up.

“I can’t deal with this shit right now.” He started walking away from her.

"Fine!" Betty stormed off. She had no idea where she was.

As she was walking she bumped into a guy. He began flirting. Betty just politely declined. She needed to hike. She needed just to run and run. Feel the wind on her skin. So she ran all day. She didn't stop. Betty came back in at midnight. She was absolutely exhausted. Jughead was waiting for her. He needed to speak to her.

"We're toxic for each other Betts." He whispered.

“Juggie let me fix this.” 

“How can you?! You lied about something huge!”

"I wanted to protect you. I read the awful things he's done." Betty confessed.

“There’s nothing you needed to protect me from! I know him! He’s my fucking father!”

"I know! I didn't think! I don't think and just do! I'm sorry." Betty stood closer to him.

“We’re toxic for each other.” Betty teared up and nodded. "I'll leave." She whispered.

“Don’t.”

"Why?" Betty asked.

“You need this vacation. Just give me space.”

"I'l move to a hotel. I'll spend the time by myself." She whispered.

“Don’t. I don’t want my friends to question something going wrong. We can be civil.”

"Jughead I can't because I love you as well!" Betty snapped.

“Yeah well I fucking love you too!” He snapped as well.

"You do?"

“Isn’t it obvious?!”

"Yeah but I don't know if you've noticed. I'm blind when it comes to love!" She yelled back.

“I’m going to bed!” He yelled back, heading to his bedroom.

"Fine! I'm getting my suitcase!" Betty stormed into his room to get it.

“What so you’re leaving?!”

"To a hotel! I can't sleep in the same room as you can I! I don't want to poison you in your sleep with my toxicity!" She glared at him.

“You’re fucking ridiculous!”

"Maybe I am!" Betty grabbed her jacket.

“You are!” He snapped.

"I'm trying so hard not to put you hand cuffs and put you in the back of my police car to cool down! I can't do that because my keep is back home!" Betty yelled. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me."

“Dont tell me what to do.”

"I just did!" She shoved her clothes in the suitcase. "God look at this mess! It's your fault!"

“My fault?! How is it my fault?!”

"Because you got that fucking Santa job! You danced with me that night. You made me feel like I mattered for the first time in a long time! We were so close to being together and you couldn't just speak to me! You ran making me fall in love with you. You kissed me yesterday! You took me on this beautiful photoshoot! Now my suitcase is a mess!" Betty stood up.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He just ignored her.

"Where is my flannel!?" She searched for it. It was really Jughead's flannel but he left at her house that Christmas.

“You mean mine? I took it back.” He said.

"I've had it years! Now you take it back?" Betty looked at it on his bed, beneath his pillow.

“It’s mine.”

"And now its mine." She picked it up.

“Nope.” He tugged it back.

"Fine! Just think when you wear it that my breasts have been up against the material. The soft material tracing against my nippes. On cold nights them brushing against the material!" Betty let go. "How's that for ridiculous?!" She zipped her case up.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Betty stormed passed him to grab her book. Their hands grazed passed one another. They locked eyes as Betty's finger tips trailed against his. She let her gaze drop to his lips.

Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back jumping up on him. He pushed her down on the bed as he got on top of her. She tugged on his vest top. Jughead just kissed her. He littered kisses all the down her chest. She spent all day in her swim suit bra and shorts. He grabbed her thighs as Betty smirked at him. He tugged down her shorts with one swoop.

Betty Cooper hasn't been with anyone since Jughead. She had scars over her body from cases previously and a small tattoo of a butterfly on her pelvis. 

Once Jughead had her shorts and swimsuit bottoms down he spread her legs and started kissing up her thigh. Small moans escaped her lips as she pulled her hair. He ran his tongue over her.

"Finally putting that tongue to good use." Betty hummed.

He was being so rough with her. Betty loved it. Each moan he licked faster. He started to suck on her clit. She couldn’t stop moaning. She felt Jughead smirk. Betty came embarrassingly fast. She couldn’t control herself. 

Jughead pulled up to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips. She moaned softly into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him. He held her tightly undoing the bow on her bikini bra. Betty helped him tug it off. They then moved to remove his clothes. He was only in his swimsuit bottoms and a t shirt. They removed them in the matter of minutes. She wrapped her legs around him again as they kissed.

They just made out teasing one another. They were working their courage up. “I need you.” He mumbled.

"Then take me. God it's been far too long." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her heatedly again. He wanted to savor this moment. Betty smiled as she flipped them over. They had condoms left for them by the owner. Betty grabbed one and opened it up. Jughead just held her close as she rolled it on him. 

"Betts I have hands to do that."

“I wanted to Jones.” She smirked.

"You're still that naughty elf."

“Always.” She smirked.

"You're the best I've ever had." He pulled her closer to him. “Me too.” He kissed her. 

Betty smiled cradling his lap. Jughead kissed her happily. They just needed each other, forgetting about their argument. Jughead softly moved inside her. He wanted to warm her up. She was right around him. Betty moaned softly as she kissed him. Jughead moved with her as they ignored the banging on the door.

The door was locked so they just kept going. They sped up quickly. It was hot and passionate. Its suppressed up sexual tension. They soon brought each other to their releases. They just held each other panting. Jughead smiled and kissed her neck. 

"Fuck." Betty smiled.

They were exhausted from all the arguing and then the sex. They completely forgot that someone was at the door. They just fell asleep. Luckily it was Toni wanted them to keep all the shouting down. She had ended up going back to bed when she heard their moaning.

She was secretly happy they finally did it. She was sick of the sexual tension. She knew Betty made Jughead happy. Even if they were a little toxic for themselves they could work it out.

All it takes is time and dedication. She knew they would work it out. She was hoping this trip would be it. Time would tell if they were dedicated enough for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the collab with @kisvids

A week of the holiday passed and the two really focused on communication. Even though it was a holiday they had three therapy sessions together over zoom. They wanted to make things work. They didn’t tell their friends about it.

They were all currently at the beach. Betty was doing something she hadn't done since she was in primary school. She was drawing the view whilst Jughead was swimming. She kept looking at him. He caught her and waved her over. She got up and went over to him. Jughead picked her up carrying her into the water. She giggled, holding onto him. He dunked her under the water.

“Juggie!”

"What?" He giggled.

“You’re mean.” She kissed him.

"You wouldn't come in." Jughead smiled. 

"I was relaxing. I found what makes me relax."

“Really?” Betty nodded. “What?”

"Drawing." She smiled.

"Show me." He moved her hair.

“Okay.”

Betty swam to the sand. She ran over to get her notepad. She was drawing him in the sea. Jughead got out of the water so he could see it. He was shocked at how good it was.

“It’s amazing Betts.”

"I hope I drew you right." She smiled. "It's perfect." Jughead kissed her. Betty smiled into the kiss.

Later that day they headed to the market. Everyone else came with them.

"So you and Jughead have been busy." Toni teased.

“Yeah.” Betty blushed.

"And loud." Toni started to mimic her moan.“Toni!”

"What?" She winked. "You were. You could star in a porno." She added.

Jughead came over to save her. He held her hand as they walked off together. Betty sat on the bench with him. "I love you. I figured I should say it without us arguing." She teased.

“I love you too.” He kissed her. Betty smiled happily. "I needed this trip."

“Me too.” Betty held him. "Are you ready to get back to reality?"

“I wish we could stay here longer. I don’t know how well we’d do in reality.”

"I'm scared too. I work all the time." She looked at him. He could see how scared she was.

“So do I.”

"Then we'll make time. We leave work at work. I promise to try my hardest there. The cases I get are disturbing." Betty confessed.

Jughead nodded. "As long as we do it together we can concur anything." Jughead kissed her.

He really hoped that was true. He just wanted things to work out. They have put so much work in. Reality had set in over the next few days. They didn't have any Sunny beaches but rainy busy street walks. Work had set in and by some miracle their work schedules were the same most days. They still got to spend time together. 

Betty was currently at his after cracking a tough case. Jughead was exhausted. They were fast asleep on the couch. Betty stirred awake, uncomfortable on the couch.

Jughead was still fast asleep. She pulled a blanket over him as she pulled the sofa bed out in case he had a guest over. She laid back down with him. She just held him close. Holding him as she slept helped not think about the cases she has to work on. He always kept her calm.

Just feeling his chest rise up and down helped calm herself. If she couldn't sleep she would draw him. Tonight was one of those nights. Jughead slowly started to wake up. He pulled her closer to him kissing her ever so softly. She kissed him back. 

"Hey."

“Hey.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty smiled at him. "Go to bed. I'll head home."

“Stay.” He kissed her. He pulled her in closer by her waist.

"Okay." Betty sat on his lap. Jughead just kissed her. "We did it." She told him. He looked at her confused. "We aren't toxic for each other. We just needed to learn how to communicate." Jughead nodded. "Also I have a gift for you." Betty pulled out a key.

“A key?”

"For my place. To let yourself in when I'm coming home."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Also a drawer. So you can put some clothes in. It's a pain when we stay over with no clothes." Betty confessed. Jughead got up to grab his spare key for her. "For me?" Her eyes lit up.

“Of course.”

Betty jumped up wrapping her arms around him. Jughead smiled, kissing her head. He carried her to his bed. That night they slept soundly. Finally moving further in their relationship.

____

A couple of months later: 

It's well into the new year. Betty was focusing on relaxing more. Jughead had noticed a better change. They were heading on a mini get away. They needed a vacation. It was just to a small spa that Veronica had recommended.

They were staying in the hotel there. They had a few spa treatments booked. Veronica insisted she surprised them with which ones. It was just a weekend getaway but they needed it.

"I swear to god if she makes us get a mud bath." Betty's eyes lit up in horror. Jughead just burst out laughing. “It’s Veronica. She definitely won’t.”

"She might have to annoy us, baby." She pouted. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "Of course you think that." He smiled.

Betty shrugged at him. They got set up in their room before heading to the hot tub. Betty was so excited. She sank in with her champagne.

"You look happy."

"I am so happy with you." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. He could feel how happy she was. She couldn’t stop smiling. It made Jughead smile too. "We should do this more often." Jughead smiled.

“Definitely.”

"Baby... I really do love you. I'm sorry for all the heartbreak and pain." Jughead looked at her. "Betty I love you. Hell I want to marry you someday. The past is the past. We've made so much progress. You'll always be my elf."

Betty smiled and kissed him. "Betty move in?" Jughead asked.

“You want me to?” 

“Of course. Please?”

"I would love that." She teared up.

“Are you sure? You’ll have to deal with my lazy and messy ass every day.” He teased. "Yes!" Jughead kissed her happily.

They had finally found happiness. No more depressing Christmas. They will be happy again. The naughty elf has finally settled down.

Sometimes life changes in one moment. For them it was meeting in a little Santa's grotto. It's where the magic and the heartache began. Yet all in all it's where their love story began.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids. Support all your content creators. Spread love and joy. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
